Remote computing devices can have limited computational and limited power resources. A control server may request information from the remote computing device at predetermined intervals. The remote computing device's generation of responses to those requests from the server can strain the limited resources of the remote computing device. The responses to the server can be generated irrespective of changes in the environment of the remote computing device.